Inside Story at Dawn
by Samsapoping
Summary: Dawn's been having stomach problems and to make matters worst, Ash and Pikachu are inside her body. Wll Ash find the source of Dawn's problems or will he and Pikachu become Dawn's next meal?  Sequel to Mother Nature   Pearlshipping - AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1: No Place Like Home

**Here's the sequel of my fanfic Mother Nature! **

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

We joined Ash and Dawn as they enter Twinleaf Town, the home of our favorite coordinator. After coming in the top 4 at the Sinnoh league, it was time for a break before the long trip back to Pallet Town in Kanto.

"We're finally here!" Dawn said in joy.

"Back to your hometown." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Piplup!" Dawn's penguin pokemon chirped with joy.

"Maybe your om will make us something!" Ash said, dreaming of food.

"Even if she does, it won't be as delicious as Brock's cooking." Dawn said, disappointed that Brock had to leave so soon.

The breeder of the team left the group after the Sinnoh League. He said to the new couple that he had to go back to Pewter City to take care of his younger brothers and sisters. Ever since then Ash and Dawn have been taking care of each other.

The 2 became a couple after Dawn almost got eaten by a giant lily flower during the Hearthome City Flower and Garden Festival.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"PIPLUP HELP!" Dawn screamed while wiggling to break free from the flower's grasp.

The vine brought her above the center of the plant. Right after that, the giant lily opened its petals all the way and Dawn knew what was next. Both Piplup and she were horrified of what was going to happen next.

A portal suddenly opened up and a boy riding a dragon pokemon flew out of it.

"ASH?" Dawn gasped before the vine let go of her.

"NO DAWN! Charizard fly underneath Dawn!" Ash ordered.

Charizard nodded and flew faster towards the falling girl. When the pokemon got close enough, he swooped down allowing Ash to catch the coordinator.

"Nice work Charizard!" Ash said while holding Dawn's body.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu squeaked at Dawn with joy.

"Ash? How did you know that I was here?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say that you have a green thumb." Ash smirked.

"uh, OK." Dawn responded.

Charizard landed on the field before Ash got off of him. Piplup ran towards Dawn and leaped in the air for a hug.

"OK Charizard, use Overheat on the huge flower!" Ash ordered.

The dragon pokemon started to glow red all over his body. As he was charging the attack, a huge root burrowed underground, sending a wave of thorns towards Ash and Dawn. The couple started to run away from the vines, barely avoiding them.

"Phew. We made it." Ash said in relief.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"DAWN!" Ash screamed as he saw Dawn and her Piplup being strangled by the sharp vines.

"H-help m-me!" Dawn groaned weakly while closing her eyes and grinding her teeth in pain from being choked to death.

Ash saw his girl squirming from the vines and just by looking at her in pain was heart breaking. He wanted to get Dawn out, but the vines would grab him as well. His last hope was with Charizard now.

"NOW CHARIZARD!" Ash ordered.

The pokemon nodded and fired a huge, powerful blast of fire, hitting the giant flower. The flower burst into flames as it made a loud death scream. The vines who had Dawn and Piplup released the duo and went back into the ground.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Ash asked as he went to the coordinator.

"I'm fine." Dawn responded while catching her breath.

"Piplup's fine too." She replied.

* * *

End of Flashback

Ash's POV

If I was too late, Dawn would have an army of killer plants taking over the world.

"Urghh!" I heard from my girlfriend.

I saw Dawn fall on her knees while clutching her skinny stomach. Piplup went to his trainer to see if she was alright.

"You alright Dawn?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. That was weird." Dawn responded.

"I felt something weird in my stomach just now." She added.

"Maybe you're just hungry." I said.

"Maybe." Dawn said as she got up.

"No need to worry. As soon as we get to your house, we'll have some lunch." I said kindly.

"Thanks Ash, but I'm alright." Dawn said as she got up.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep! I think it was just a bug." Dawn answered as she grabbed Piplup and went towards her house.

**

* * *

Dawn's House**

"Mom I'm Home!" Dawn cried.

"In the Kitchen!" Johanna cried.

The couple made their way to the Kitchen with their pokemon on top of their heads. As soon as Dawn saw her mother, she gave her a big hug.

"Hello Dear!" Johanna said to her daughter.

"Hello Johanna!" Ash said.

"Where's Brock?" Johanna asked as she separated from the embrace.

"He went back to Pewter City in Kanto." Dawn answered.

"Shame." Ash said.

"Now we won't have any of Brock's cooking." He added.

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly with his ears down.

"No need to worry! I'll make us a delicious lunch!" Johanna responded with her daughter's catchphrase.

"Thanks!" Ash and Dawn replied.

"You 2 go upstairs and unpack while I make lunch." The ex-coordinator ordered.

The couple nodded and went upstairs to Dawn's room to unpack. While they were waiting for Johanna to call them for lunch, they were making out.

**

* * *

10 Minutes Later**

"LUNCH IS READY!" Johanna cried while setting the table.

The trainers separated from their kiss and got off of Dawn's bed.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

The coordinator nodded in response.

"Let's go!" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran downstairs.

"Ow!" Dawn cried.

Ash heard his girlfriend in pain and went to her. From the look of Dawn, she was having stomach problems because she was clutching her stomach.

"You okay Dawn?" Ash asked.

"I-it's my stomach." Dawn responded while getting back on

"Same pain?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but it felt a little more painful!" Dawn answered.

"Do you want me to get your mom?" Ash said kindly.

"No! I think it's just a weird bug." Dawn said.

"Let's go." She added, heading down the stairs.

**

* * *

Later that night**

Ash's POV

I was sleeping on the floor in my girlfriend's room. Dawn was sleeping in her bed with Piplup while Pikachu and I were sleeping in a sleeping bag. I was having trouble sleeping because I was thinking about Dawn's stomach problem.

She kept on getting this strange bug since we went back to her house. I don't think she was getting homesick because we're already in her house. I asked her if she wanted her mom to check on her daughter, but she made me a promise to not tell her mother about her stomach pain. Dawn thinks it's a bug, but I think it's more than a bug.

I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. I gently woke up my buddy and sneaked out of Dawn's room without my crush and her pokemon knowing. I slowly walked down the stairs, but lucky for me, the stairs weren't making squeaky noises. Since Johanna was sleeping in her room with her Glameow and the room was at the end of the hall, I was safe.

I slowly made my way towards the backyard.

**

* * *

Dawn's Backyard**

I gently closed the door that led to the backyard and turned to see the huge garden that covered the field. I went towards a bush of different colored flowers and smelled them. The scent made me feel better and made me feel a little sleepy. The red flower on the bush shot some fuzzy spores, sending them towards Pikachu and I.

"Piiika." My buddy yawned.

"Great ahhh night. Right ahh Pikachu?" I yawned as well.

Pikachu responded by falling asleep near the flowers. I felt my body shutting down as I fell to the ground snoring.

"Sleep tight ahh." I said before falling back to sleep.

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

"Ahhh." I woke up from the sun.

I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky above me. I tried to lift my head, but something sticky was keeping me down.

"Pikachu? Where are you?" I yelled.

"Pikapi!" I heard my buddy cried.

I turned my head and saw Pikachu lying trying to break free from this yellow goo that we were stuck in.

"W-what is this stuff?" I asked as I somehow successfully got my head out of the goo.

I got my arms out and I tried to free my legs.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!" I heard a really loud, but familiar voice.

I lifted my head and I gasped in horror.

"DAWN?" I screamed.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, and Check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Plant

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"DAWN?" I screamed in fear.

It was indeed the blue haired coordinator, but she was scary yet more beautiful at the same time.

"PIKAKA?" Pikachu gasped.

I felt my cheeks burning up as I now saw Dawn's GIGANTIC face. She was the size of a stadium compared to us and that was just her face! I couldn't imagined how huge the rest of her beautiful body was.

Her grin that I loved so much was as wide as an Onix. Her sapphire eyes that were looking down at us were now the size of lakes. Lastly, her cute nose was now the size of a mountain that had 2 cave holes that were the nostrils of my humungous girlfriend. As I was feeling air getting breathed into Dawn's nose, I just remembered what she just yelled into my ears.

"A flower?" I gasped.

"OH NO!"

Somehow, we had gotten shrunk down to the size of a tiny plant seed and got on to here. Since Dawn loves flowers, we were now in major trouble in her garden. I tried tow wiggle my way out of the honey that I was stuck in, hoping Dawn wouldn't smell the flower. If she took a sniff, we would get sucked into Dawn's nostrils and possibly get sent down to her lungs I used to love her nose, but from seeing those giant cave like holes, I was now scared to see what was inside.

Suddenly, I was about to find out what was inside Dawn as she opened her mouth to take a deep breath. As I saw the blunette's shiny teeth and huge, warm tongue, I felt a strong current of wind pulling Pikachu and I towards Dawn's mouth. Luckily, the wind freed us from the honey, but we were starting to fly closer to the wet tongue.

"PIKACHU!" I cried as I grabbed my buddy and grabbed the closest pedal to us.

I was holding on for dear life with my left hand on the pedal and my right arm was holding Pikachu. I didn't want to become an early snack to my crush as I felt the strong wind blowing against me. A few seconds later, the wind began to stop and we landed on top of the pedal I was holding.

"Are you okay?" I asked Pikachu.

"Pika." My buddy nodded.

"Let's fly up top of Dawn so that we can be safe." I said as I was getting out my pokeballs.

I searched for my pokeballs, but strangely I couldn't find. I started to panic as I checked the other pocket of my pants, but no luck. I turned around to see if my pokeballs were on any pedals, but no luck. As I looked up and I saw Dawn with her eyes closed and moving her mouth. I could hear some noises from inside her mouth and she was making soft moaning noises too.

"Why is Dawn chewing?" I asked myself.

"MMMM!" Dawn moaned with pleasure before finally.

"GULP!"

I saw a lump going down the blunette's throat. She started rubbing her stomach in satisfaction while moaning with pleasure.

"THOSE SEEDS WERE SO DELICIOUS!" Dawn cried with joy.

"Seeds?" I asked myself.

My face immediately turned white as I realized where my pokeballs were.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" I screamed.

My pokeballs were the seeds that Dawn just ate! They were now in the belly of my beloved, being digested as I speak.

"BURP!" Dawn burped.

Dawn burped so close to us, that we tumbled right back into the honey. With my other pokemon becoming nutrients for my huge girlfriend, we were now unable to escape from Dawn's wrath.

I looked up as I saw Dawn covering her mouth with her ginormous hand while giggling. I could barely see Dawn's face because her hand was 3x bigger than a Snorlax.

"I WONDER WHERE ASH IS!" I heard Dawn's super loud voice while I was covering my ears.

"I'M SURE HE'S TAKING A WALK AROUND TOWN OR BATTLING KENNY OR BARRY!"

I tried screaming to get the coordinator's attention, but it looked like she couldn't hear me. She lowered her face as her beautiful eyes came in contact with me, but she didn't noticed me at all.

"OH WELL! I'LL SEE HIM LATER! TODAY IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Dawn said with a smile.

"IN FACT, TODAY IS SO GREAT, I THINK I'M GOING TO HANG OUT HERE AND SMELL THE LOVELY AIR!" She cried with joy.

"OH NO!" I screamed.

Dawn leaned forward a little, closed her ocean colored eyes and took a big sniff, breathing in a ton of air. As I saw Dawn's nostrils expanding and seeing seeing a ton of air starting to get sucked in through those holes, I felt something happening to the flower. specks of pollen that were as big as my nose were being lifted from the flower to the nose of my favorite coordinator. I was now gasping for air because of not only the pollen, but Dawn was breathing in the air I needed. Suddenly, I heard a cry for help as saw my buddy getting blown upwards towards Dawn's left nostril.

"PIKACHU!" I screamed in horror.

Once my buddy disappeared into the dark huge hole of the blunette, I felt my body being lifted and being inhaled towards the right nostril. I screamed as I came closer and closer towards the humungous hole.

"MMMMM!" was the last thing I heard before I few into Dawn's right nostril.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"MMMM! Smells great!" I said while enjoying the smell.

I was sitting on my knees, looking at some beautiful yellow flowers that my mom planted yesterday afternoon. I wanted to check out the garden for some fresh air before breakfast. Piplup was with my mom while she was getting the pokemon food ready for him and Glameow.

"Now to go do my hair!"I said as I got up and bean heading back inside.

"Dawn!"

I instantly stopped and turned around to see who called me. Nobody was seen in the backyard.

"I thought someone called my name." I said all confused.

I turned around and continued my path. Suddenly, I heard my name called again, but this time, it sounded like a crowd of kids. I turned back and heard my name once more. The weird thing was that I think the voices were coming from the flowers.

"What the?" I asked in confusion.

"We need water." The flowers said weakly.

"Talking flowers?" I asked myself.

"Please." The flowers cried.

"Alright?" I cried.

I ran to the side of the house and got the hose. I turned on the hose and as fast as I could, I watered the whole garden. Before I turned the hose off, I needed to know if I gotten all the water.

"Are you guys all set?" I yelled.

"Ahhhhh." The flowers sighed in relaxation.

"I'll take that as a yes." I responded.

A bunch of vines came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around my body. I closed my fear, hoping that the plants wouldn't strangle me. A few seconds later, I didn't feel the plants move. I opened my eyes and saw vines covering my body from head to toe.

"Thank you!" The flowers said.

I now new that the flowers weren't going to kill me. All they wanted to do was to thank me for taking care of them. What better way to that than a hug.

"Uh... Your welcome!" I responded with a smile.

They released me and I was confused as ever.

"This is weird." I said to myself.

"1st the weird stomach bug and now I can communicate with flowers?" I asked in confusion.

"What now? I can control plant life?" I smirked while making a fist as I lifted my left arm.

Suddenly, I saw the ground near me opening up and to my surprise, a beautiful rose came out of the cracked ground. I couldn't believed what I saw and just done. I ran to an empty spot in the garden and stood in front of a buried seed. I lifted my hands slowly and somehow the seed started to grow. It grew into a tall sunflower and I couldn't believe what I could do now.

"I can control plant life?" I gasped in horror and amazement.

"But how?"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

The story is going to have 2 plots. 1 plot will have Ash inside Dawn's body and the other plot will be just Dawn hanging out and discovering her new powers. **

**

* * *

There won't be any gross stuff like sex, o rubbing body parts. I may do a part where Ash is covered in Dawn's poop, him being crushed by Dawn's butt while Dawn is wiggling her butt, or Ash sucking Dawn's milk like a baby. I'm also planning on doing an alternate ending to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: SNOT Good

**In case any of you are wondering, the places that Ash is going inside Dawn's body to go are as follows.**

**Nose**

**Lungs**

**Blood Stream**

**Heart**

**and Stomach.**

**I might do a chapter where Ash is at Dawn's brain, but I'm going to do 5 different endings. 2 of the endings will be good, but the other 3 will be bad.**

**

* * *

Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

My mind was trying to process of what I just did to the sunflower seed. Somehow, I made the sunflower grow from a seed to a tall flower in just a few seconds. I knew that I was a part of nature, but I never knew that I was this close to it!

I suddenly remembered what happened 4 months ago back in Hearthome City. I was at the park and enjoying the Hearthome City Garden and Flower Festival. The reason why I was in the park was because I wanted to write a love poem to Ash, but after my near death experience, the poem got destroyed during my rescue.

I saw this huge lily flower that was the size of a building while I was there. After I was finished, a huge vine of the plant grab me and I almost became lunch to it. Before I got dropped inside, I was saved by my love as he flew on his Charizard and caught me.

The huge flower tried to kill my Piplup and I by strangling us with prickly vines after I landed back on the ground. Charizard used Overheat before I got sent underground for a meal and killed the flower.

"Was it that plant who did this to me?" I whispered to myself.

"Piplup?" I heard. .

I looked down and saw my partner looking at me with confusion.

"Hey Piplup!" I said with a smile as I knelt down to my pokemon.

"Piplup?" The penguin chirped.

"I'm fine Piplup. No need to worry." I responded.

I then remembered the other reason why I wanted to come out.

"Come on out guys!" I cried as I brought my pokeballs out and threw them in the air.

The pokemon all came out of their pokeballs and greeted me. I greeted them back and gave them orders to not ruin the garden while they are playing. If Cyndaquil burns the flowers or Mamoswine eats the berries on the bushes, I'll be grounded for life. The pokemon would have fun while I have breakfast and do my hair.

"Breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled to me.

I started walking to the screen door as soon as I heard my mom. My nose was already tickling me from the inside because of how good the food smelled. It was tickling me so hard, I stopped near my chair where my cup of hot milk was waiting for me.

**

* * *

Inside Dawn's nose**

Ash's POV

I woke up from the awful smell of something. My head was getting dripped by water as I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"What is this stuff I'm in?" I cried as I saw the water I was in.

The water was chartreuse yellow, sticky, and smelled really bad. It was a little As I got up, I noticed that I was in a cave filled with this water. The cave looked weird because of not only the water, but there was air coming in from somewhere and it was making these tall black grass move inside. It almost felt like the cave was alive. I was about to see where the air was coming from until I heard a familiar voice.

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu?" I gasped looking for my buddy.

"PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

He responded and it sounded like he was at the other side of the left wall. I covered my nose with my hand and began spelunking down the dark stinky cave, hoping there was a path that led to Pikachu.. The smell was now starting to smell worse than a Gloom as I entered a huge area filled with chartreuse yellow water and grass. My mind was wondering how we got in this cave and I was also wondering where Dawn was. The last thing I remembered was being being stuck on a flower and then Dawn was in front of us, but she was enormous.

Suddenly, I remembered exactly what happened as I saw huge specks of pollen sicking into the water.

"I'M INSIDE DAWN'S NOSE!" I screamed in horror.

It all made sense now. I felt both horrified and disgusted at the moment . I was horrified y the fact that I was inside the nostrils of my girlfriend and how bad it smelled. Dawn loves to make other people, but mostly herself look and smell beautiful. A bunch of times when we were traveling, she wanted Piplup to use Bubblebeam on my hair because she wanted it to be nice like her hair. Every time she was on camera, she would check or fix her hair before she got on. If Dawn could see the inside of her own nose, she would die from the awful scent.

The part that made me feel disgusted was I realized what I was standing in. I was walking in a river of Dawn's snot. From head to toe, I was covered by slimy mucus which was produced to prevent germs from going through the nose. As I saw the pollen being dissolved into the nasty mucus, I knew I had to be careful. Since Pikachu and I were intruders inside Dawn's body, we could get killed by her at anytime. A single sniff could send us deeper to our doom.

"PIKA!"

"I'm coming Pikachu!" I yelled.

From the sound of Pikachu's voice, it sound like he was in the left tunnel (Dawn's left nostril). I ran to the left side of the area and entered the tunnel. It was a little hard to walk through the tunnel because the wind was trying to push against me. Each breath Dawn inhaled and exhaled became harder and harder to walk. The sound of Dawn breathing was beautiful to hear, but it grew louder as I walked. After about a minute, I finally found my buddy.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu!" I said with joy.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Luckily, he was near the hole that led us back out, but falling down there would be suicidal. The hole was an oval shaped hole and was the size of an Onix. The hole was alive because every time air came in, the hole expanded a little and then close a little.

Pikachu nodded yes, but he was tangled by Dawn's nose hair. He was trying to break free by wiggling his body, but it wasn't working. While Pikachu was squirming, the area started shaking. Since we were inside Dawn's nostrils, she could feel Pikachu moving which was tickling her.

"Pikachu! Stop moving!" I screamed.

"Pi-ka-chu?" The mouse asked.

"We're in Dawn's nose. She can feel you move because of her nose hair." I explained.

"I'll get you out and we'll find a way out of here before..."

Suddenly, the whole area started moving as something giant came up and blocked our exit.

"Dawn knows!" I finished my sentence in fear.

The thing that was locking the huge nose hole was without a doubt Dawn's finger. The finger that always touched me was now the size of a giant worm. I quickly ran to where Pkachu was, but when I got to him, the giant finger came down and almost crushed me.

"PIKA!" My buddy screamed in pain.

**

* * *

Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV

"Ha! I have you now you stupid booger!" I said while I was in sitting in my chair picking my nose.

**

* * *

Inside Dawn's Nose**

Ash's POV

"You're going to be fined for interrupting my breakfast!" Dawn said.

It was hard to hear Dawn talking because she had her nose blocked by her finger. The biggest problem why it was hard to hear her was the finger was making the whole area shake like crazy with Pikachu screaming for help.

"Hold on Pikachu!" I yelled as I ran towards Dawn's massive finger.

Compared to us, Dawn's finger was about the size of a Snorlax. I could only see the tip of Dawn's nail while it was rubbing on Pikachu. I could tell Pikachu was getting hurt because he was screaming in pain and sparks were coming out of his cheeks. I tried to grabbed my buddy, but the thing I feared the most happened. The giant finger lifted itself and pulled me underneath where Pikachu was, crushing me with its weight.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

**Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV**  
**

"Ah! You have a partner to help you out." I said as I felt something that was with the booger that I was picking.

"Even with your friend, you still can't beat me." I replied.

Suddenly, I felt a really painful shock coming from inside the nostril that I was picking.

"OW!" I screamed.

The shock hurt me so bad that I immediately yanked my finger and covered my nose with my hands to try and stop the pain. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I felt my temperature blasting off like Team Rocket.

"You okay dear?" My mom asked all concerned.

Since the table I was sitting at was connected to the kitchen counter, my mom was next to me. She was making food for Glameow while I was picking my nose. From the look on her face, she knew that my cheeks were red.

"I'm fine Mom." I answered.

"I had a..."

My nose began wrinkling because of the shock I felt. I guess my nose hairs were still feeling the shock as they were now forcing me to sneeze. I had a feeling that I was about tomake a really big sneeze.

**

* * *

Inside Dawn's Nose**

Ash's POV

With the finger gone and the smell of my now roasted and broken body, Pikachu and I were safe for the moment. I was lucky that the area near the hole wasn't covered in snot or else I would be dead. Pikachu was happy that I was okay and was freed from the nose hairs because of the finger. He ran and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." I said to my buddy.

Suddenly, the area started to bounce a little. It shook so much that it made me fall on my sore back. Just by hearing Dawn snorting and feeling gusts of wind coming through the giant hole, I could tell something bad was about to happen. As I got back up, I could see the nostril hole expanding and closing like crazy.

"A...Ah...Ahh!"

From the sound Dawn was making, my eyes opened wide. Pikachu must have zapped the nose hairs as well which was still tickling Dawn. I knew that I had not that time left as I quickly held Pikachu tighter in my arms.

"Hold on Pikachu! This is going to be windy!" I cried as the wind was increasing.

I knew just by the sounds that Dawn was about to sneeze, but not a small one. In fact, it was going to be a big sneeze. I was hoping that we were going to land on something soft or else we're history.

"Ah..Ahhh...Ahhhh...AHHHHHH!"

"Here it comes!" I said holding tighter.

"CHOOOOO!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

Chartreuse yellow is a mixture of green and yellow. I think that's the color of snot.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chowdown

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Like a cannon shooting a cannonball, Pikachu and I were shot out of Dawn's nose. The only things that I could see while getting blasted to our destination were 2 things. The 1st were piles of green snot that we were walking in and the 2nd was the huge nose hole where the snot was coming from. A second later, we fell deeply into some kind of water. The water felt so warm that I couldn't open my eyes. I immediately swam up to the surface to see where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked while looking around.

We were inside something that looked like a big pool, but there was a pink wall surrounding us and the water's color was yellow and steaming. I took a deep sniff to smell the warm water. The water felt so warm that all of Dawn's snot that was on me melted.

"MMMMM! Smells great!" I cried with joy.

"Pika." Pikachu said while relaxing in the water.

"HURRY UP AND FINISH YOUR HOT MILK DEAR! IT'S GETTING COLD!" A familiar voice echoed.

I instantly felt my blood rise up as soon as I heard what we were in. The voice came from Johanna (Dawn's mom) and she told her daughter to finish her breakfast. The problem for us was that...

"THIS IS DAWN'S CUP OF HOT MILK!" I screamed.

The cup started moving as it rose up. I lifted my head up and saw Dawn's beautiful face coming closer and closer. Her eyes were looking down at her milk as I was begging for mercy. Since the cup was at the level of Dawn's lips, I feared for 2 of the bad things that could happen to us.

"**Please don't sniff! Please don't sniff!" **I prayed.

I didn't want to go back inside Dawn's nose ever again. I almost died in there and I didn't want to experienced it all over again. It was dark, smelly, and gross.

Dawn took a short breath and blew at the milk. The wind that was coming out of the blunette's mouth was so powerful that we got blown to the opposite side of the cup. Even though the wind Dawn blew was strong, it was also refreshing while being in her hot drink.

"I WAS ABOUT TO DRINK MOM, BUT I NEEDED A TISSUE!" Dawn said to Johanna.

"I JUST HAD AN ANNOYING BOOGER I NEEDED TO GET RID OF!" She added.

"IS YOUR NOSE OKAY?" Johanna asked.

Dawn wrinkled her nose, making me a little nervous because It looked like she was about to sniff. Luckily, the wrinkling stopped and she just nodded yes to her mother's question.

The 2nd worst thing happened when Dawn moved her mug to her mouth. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and tilted her mug.

"SWIM PIKACHU SWIM!" I ordered for dear life.

The mug leaned towards Dawn's lips and the hot water began flowing to the edge of the cup to Dawn's mouth. Since the blunette's mouth was opened slightly, all the hot milk was able to flow into her mouth, but there was a problem. Pikachu and I were small enough to fit through Dawn's lips and get eaten. If we didn't start swimming, our final resting place will be in Dawn's stomach.

With all my strength, I began swimming for my life. With the sound of Dawn slurping her hot milk growing louder, I could feel her breathing in some air with her mouth. I turned to see my progress, ut it looked like I was getting closer to the huge tunnel of my doom. To make it worse, Pikachu was drifting down the hot river's current twice as fast as me.

"PIKA!"

"PIKACHU! NO!" I screamed.

My arms started to burn because of the milk's heat and I drifted towards my buddy. I grabbed my pokemon and wrapped him in my arms as we were entering our demises. I looked up and I could no longer see Dawn's face (mostly her nose). Instead, I could see the tip of the coordinator's top teeth and the roof of her mouth. While the milk was being sent down further to the back of the mouth, I started to feel what I was now on. We were now on Dawn's tongue.

I began trying to swim against the current again, but our exit was closing. Dawn closed her mouth, sealing light from outside.

"We're trapped!" I told Pikachu as I saw Dawn's huge teeth.

Each tooth was perfectly aligned and was about my size. They looked like they were clean and healthy, but were also dangerous for us. If Dawn opens her mouth again and if we jumped out of her mouth, there's a likely chance that we would get crushed to death by her strong teeth and get crunched into parts.

"GULP" I heard Dawn's throat swallowing the hot milk.

The sound of Dawn gulping made me feel kind of scared. Scared of getting swallowed, scared of being in Dawn's stomach, but more importantly, scared of dying.

"You okay Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"In case, we split up, DON'T use Thunderbolt." I ordered.

"Pi?" My buddy gasped.

"If you use Thunderbolt, It could seriously hurt Dawn." I stated.

"We need to find a way to make Dawn open her mouth without harming her." I replied, looking

* * *

**Meanwhile with Dawn**

Dawn's POV

"MMM...Delicious milk Mom!" I commented, rubbing my belly with delight.

"Well, after a nice, long journey, I thought you would enjoy some nice hot milk for the 1st morning of your return." My mom responded.

"Ya, but..." I paused.

I suddenly felt something moving on my tongue. Thinking it was probably a itty bitty marshmallow that my mom may have added in my drink, I began munching on it.

* * *

**Back inside Dawn's mouth**

Ash's POV

"N...NOW...I..I...I...KNOW...WH..WHAT...IT'S...LIKE...BEING...FOO...FOOD!" I said trying to keep my balance.

While we were looking for a possible way to not get swallowed, I took a few steps forward with Pikachu and it was the biggest mistake of our lives. Since we were on the surface of Dawn's tongue, she could feel us moving inside. With the tongue being pretty sensitive we were nothing, but food now to the blue haired coordinator.

Everything went downhill so fast that it was difficult to survive. The beautiful teeth began chomping repeatedly as it made loud chewing noises. The whole area began moving from side to side, making me feel a little queasy. Our biggest problem was Dawn's tongue. I took a step forward, but because of the surface being wet and slippery, I fell and slid on to Dawn's teeth.

The second I got on to one of the giant teeth, I quickly tried to leap back on to the tongue, bit I wasn't fast enough. The ceiling fell just as I leaped, crushing my back and preventing my escape to semi-safety. Now the bottom half of my body was trapped between 2 giant human teeth and I couldn't get out. All I could see was Pikachu on the large pink tongue of Dawn, her uvula, and the entrance tunnel that led down to the belly.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried.

He tried to run towards me, but as soon as he made a single step, he alerted the taste buds of Dawn's tongue. The organ lifted up to my level and licked the teeth from left to right. Since I was trapped in one of the front teeth, my face got licked like a lollipop twice and painfully. My face was being slobbered by gallons of saliva. I felt Dawn's saliva while I kissed her a bunch of times, but this didn't felt good at all.

"Eww! Yuck! Stop it!" I spitted some drool out of my mouth.

* * *

**Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV

I paused a few seconds from licking my teeth because I felt two things in my mouth. The first thing felt like a bug on my tongue and it felt like it was trying to not get swallowed because it was squirming. The second thing in my mouth also felt like a bug and this one was wiggling between my between my teeth. I licked it and surprisingly, it tasted like meat. My teeth could feel bones in the insect's body and it felt crunchy. Those insects must have went in my cup of hot milk and I accidentally slurped them into my mouth. No wonder why the hot milk tasted better! To get the full taste of these bugs, I closed my eyes and began to munch away.

* * *

**Inside Dawn's Mouth**

Ash's POV

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I screamed in bloody murder as I felt my legs being crunched by Dawn's big teeth. Each bone of my legs felt like they were going to get snap off by the powerful crushing force of the deadly teeth. If I somehow survive after all of this, I knew that there would be one bad thing about me. I would not walk anymore. As the loud chewing noises continued, I could also hear Pikachu screaming if I was okay.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried.

"PIK—A—CHU!" I said with incredible pain.

Pikachu attempted to once again to come to me, but it was no use. The tongue lifted upwards, touching the upper gums and creating a wall to prevent Pikachu from getting to me.

* * *

Dawn's POV

After a couple of chomps on the tasty bugs, I got what I needed to know. The bugs tasted good and it was time to teach them a lesson about not going into a human's or pokemon's food.

"**Enjoy your last moments of your disgusting lives in my stomach!" **I said in my head.

I was alright with bug pokemon, but I hated normal bugs. (Excluding Ladybugs) I knew that if I spit the bugs out of my mouth, they would flee before I could have the chance to squash them. Instead, I wanted them to join with my hunger before they are fed by it.

I leaned my head back a little, opened my mouth, and felt the tasty bugs slide to the back of my mouth.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I would love to see someone (with great art skills like Endless-Summer) do aocmic book about this storry! Just start on Chapter 2 and go onwards.**

**Once you think a chapter looks good and ready, send it to me.**

* * *

**I'm also thinking about doing another GTS story on one of these shows.**

**Detention (Short lived Kids' WB! show)  
**

**PBS Arthur**

**American Dragon: Jake Long (Season 1)**

**Lilo and Stitch**


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast Time!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash's POV

"Pikapi!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I knew that I was never going to see the light of day again as Dawn lifted her head back. The large teeth that were keeping me hanging upside down, loosened their grip on me. The blunette opened her mouth, plummeting me to my doom. While I was falling down to the entrance of Dawn's throat, I could see my buddy struggling to hold on to Dawn's tongue. With the area completely tilted sideways, saliva was raining down at Pikachu, making the organ slippery. I desperately searched for something grab, but there wasn't anything near me to hold on to. The only thing I could see that I could see that could see that could save me was Dawn's uvula and I was literally falling for it. I knew that I only had 1 shot of landing on the hanging ball. If I missed it, my will be living my last moments in Dawn's belly. I sky dived my way towards the uvula and fell on the hanging ball.

"Phew! That was close one!" I said as I felt my heart beating rapidly.

"PIKAPI!"

While holding on Dawn's uvula, I saw my buddy slipping down Dawn's tongue. I knew that it was our time to our depart. I just wished it would have been somewhere else besides the inside of the girl that I loved.

"PIKACHU! I'S SORRY!" I cried as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"PIKA?" My buddy gasped.

"TRY TO LIVE AS LONG AS POSSIBLE AND REMEMBER, DON'USE THUNDERBOLT!" I cried.

Before Pikachu could respond, a galleon of saliva washed Pikachu off the tongue and lost the pokemon's grip. As I watched the painful sight of Pikachu getting eaten by Dawn, my mind was giving me flashbacks of Pikachu and I. My heart just stopped as I heard my little buddy last word.

"PIKAPI..."

"GULP!" A loud sound made by Dawn's throat echoed as I felt Pikachu being swallowed.

"Goodbye Pikachu." I whispered in deep sadness.

"See you soon."

* * *

**Dawn's Stomach**

Normal POV

After a few seconds of falling through a narrow tunnel, Pikachu fell into the belly of the beauty. The small mouse pokemon fell in the dangerous liquid and swam back to the surface. He then began to look around the chamber for a safe area. The chamber's floor was covered with deadly water known as stomach acid and most of the chamber was covered with this deadly chartreuse colored water. The whole area was about the size of a large swimming pool and was surrounded by pink walls.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

The yellow mouse found a solid piece of flesh to stay on to rest and swam towards it. He made it to the small piece of land and turned to see the whole stomach chamber from a safe area.

"Pika!" The mouse gasped.

Pikachu lifted his ears as he heard a strange creaking sound. He turned to the front side of the chamber and saw a hole on the wall that was opening and closing. From the speed of the hole moving, it kind of looked like a mouth puckering for a kiss. The sound was heard once more and the endangered mouse pokemon knew that it wasn't the process of Dawn's food being digested.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu shouted at the top of his lungs to the tunnel above where his trainer was at.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Dawn?" I heard my mom calling.

I lowered my head down, facing her to hear what she was going to say.

"Pff! Ya Mom?" I spitted at my cup of hot milk and looked at my mother.

"Are you sure you're okay?" My mom asked me all concerned.

"I'm fine mom!" I said with a kind smile.

"No need to worry!" I replied.

"You haven't eaten your sandwich yet and you only took one sip of your hot milk." My mom stated.

"Do you want me to warm up your hot milk?" She asked me.

To answer my mother's question of concern, I leaned forward, over my cup of hot milk, and took a deep breath, breathing in the warm steam of the milk.

* * *

Ash's POV

"No! No! NOOOOO!" I screamed while standing in the hot water inside Dawn's cup.

"SNIFF!"

It was too late. Dawn leaned forwards towards the cup and expanding her nostrils as she smelled the hot liquid below her. Just like before, a strong gust of wind went up the huge cave holes of the blunette. Along with the steaming air of the milk being sucked into the nostrils, the wind caught me and pulled me out of the steaming water like a tornado. I screamed while spinning out of control as I felt the wind pushing me to the left path. With the humungous hole coming rapidly in whole vision, I closed my eyes, ready for impact of the gooey snot that awaited me.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"It still smells warm Mom." I stopped smelling my hot milk.

I took my cup and had myself another sip. From what my tongue felt, the milk was still warm and refreshing just like how it tasted a few minutes ago. I laid my cup back on the table and took a bite out of my basic peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My teeth chomped the piece I bit into tiny bits before I swallowed it down.

"Just how I like it!" I reported.

"If you need me, I'll be in the backyard!" My mom said, getting off of her chair and heading towards the back screen door.

"I already watered the plants!" I said, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"You did?" My mom gasped.

"Are you my daughter?" She asked me.

"Of course I am!" I laughed a little.

"Did you do your hair yet?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to do it next right after I'm done eating." I answered, taking another sip of my hot milk.

"My hat's in my room." I replied.

"Then I'll be working on the garden." My mom said.

"Thanks Dawn!" She replied.

I watched my mom leave the room while taking another bite of my sandwich. As soon as she was out of sight, I heard the sounds of plants growing. I looked at the center of the table and saw the potted flowers growing. My mind resumed back to the mystery of how I got these strange plant powers. To add more of this mystery, my lips felt weird in a good way. My lips felt warm and sweet enough to kiss somebody. The feeling made me want to eat some more.

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside Dawn's Stomach**

Normal POV

"SPLASH!"

Pikachu watched from a safe part in the stomach chamber as pieces of food were falling out through the tunnel above into the deadly stomach acid. The gross looking water splattered a little on the helpless pokemon as he shuck the liquid to dry. Pieces of the sandwich were drifting on top of the acid, signaling the stomach to start nourishing its' host. The chamber began to work its' magic by warming up the area. The stomach acid began to digest the particles of food by breaking them into nutrients for Dawn.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped in horror.

The mouse pokemon found five small objects drifting on top of the acid. Just by recognizing the red and white colored spheres, Pikachu knew what they were. They were Ash's pokeballs. The pokeballs that Dawn ate, mistaken them for flower seeds. They were in the belly the whole time, but since Ash didn't released the pokemon out of their balls, they were in great danger. Pikachu stepped into the water, but got his foot burnt by the boiling acid.

"PIKAKA!" Pikachu screamed for Dawn for her to help by knocking his hands against her stomach.

* * *

**Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV

"Huh?"

I looked down at my stomach, feeling something kicking inside me. I recokoned that it was one of the flies squirming in my belly. I gave an evil smile on my face and rubbed my stomach with satsifaction. I patted my belly, making the kicking stop suddenly as I got my cup of hot milk.

"Mom always told me that the fresher the food is, the more nutrition it has for me." I said to myself.

"Soo..."

I took one more sip of my hot milk, draining the last bit down to my stomach. I gulped the milk, patted my stomach some more, and placed my mug on the island near the table.

"The hot milk will take care of you guys before your energies will be absorbed for food for me!" I said evilly.

"Finally!, I can o my hair!" I replied, feeling my lovely hair with my right hand.

With my mom watching my pokemon and the rotten flies becoming nutrients for my hunger, there was nobody from stopping me from doing my hair. I ran up the staircase that led to my room, already could smell my hair shampoo a mile away.

* * *

**Inside Dawn's Stomach**

Normal POV

Not only did Pikachu alerted the stomach, telling it that he was food, but an ounce of hot milk poured out of the upper tunnel. With the hot milk mixed with Dawn's stomach acid, the blunette caused the process of digestion to go faster. The digestive juices began to kick in as it made the hot water to rise. The small safe area was no more as the acid flooded the whole chamber.

Pikachu felt the boiling liquid once more as it boiled him some more. With the combine heat of the chamber and the stomach acid, the helpless pokemon felt sleepy. The weak rodent drifted to slumber land as the gross water took him to his final place to be nourished. That place was Dawn's large intestine. The hole opened as wide as it could, sucking up the stomach acid as soon as the stomach was fill with digestive juices. Since Pikachu and the pokeballs weren't digested for Dawn's hunger yet, her large intestine was waiting to feed them to her.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I'm still waiting on seeing some comics based on this story.**

* * *

**I also thought of another Dawn GTS story where she turns into Galactus, but instead of her eating the pokemon world, she turns the planet into a newer safer one.**

* * *

**Also, check out my Sensational Love story! I'm planning on making that one a Misty/Daisy,Violet/Lily GTS story!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Combing Vines

**Sorry about not updating! I just been having so many new ideas for GTS stories. For ecample, I'm thinking of doing some more pokemon GTS stories.  
**

* * *

**Here's my story ideas:  
**

**1. A story about May devouring the world and Ash has to stop a planet sized May from sucking up the planet's energy.  
**

**2. Ash gets shrunk during Dawn's birthday party by Team Rocket and has to avoid getting eaten or killed by the guest.  
**

**3. Ash almost gets swallowed by a giant Hilda and helps her find a cure to turn her back to normal size.  
**

* * *

**Inside Dawn's Nose**

Ash's POV

The smell. The horrible scent of Dawn's boogers came rushing up my nose, making me wake up. My eyes opened up and I saw that I was back into my nightmare. I was back inside Dawn's nose.

"Not again." I groaned in sadness.

The good thing I noticed about my current location was even though I was I got inhaled back up into one of the nostrils, I didn't crash land into the blunette's snot/mucus. The bad news was discovered a few seconds later at what I was feeling around my arms and legs.

"What the..." I gasped, looking at my arms and legs.

I was pinned to the living wall of Dawn's left nostril by her own nose hair. To make matters worse, her nose hair was somehow growing from the wall as I saw the hair wrapping my arms and legs like shackles. Something was differently happening inside my girlfriend's body if stuff was growing inside a girl's nostril. I heard of hair growth, but not nose hair growth.

I began to break free from my captured state, but it was no use. Dawn's nose hair felt like plant vines with sap stuck to me. After the painful crunching of Dawn's powerful teeth, my body felt weak and sore. All I could do now was to endure the awful odor of the boogers and snot that lied below me. With the kind of beautiful view of Dawn's nose hair, gigantic huge oval shaped nostril hole with some of the outside world, and the sudden smell of hair shampoo coming through, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Back to Dawn: Dawn's Room**

Dawn's POV

I entered my room with a smile on my face as I walked to the center of the area. Before I started doing the main thing that I wanted to do, I went to the large window by the desk next to my bed and opened it. Since it was a gorgeous day outside today, it wouldn't hurt to feel the morning breeze swift my hair a little. I could not only see the whole view of the backyard from up here, I could see Mom working on the garden with Glameow, my sweet Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu. Mamoswine and Cyndaquil were both sleeping behind a tree at the far end of the yard.

I smiled at my family below and covered my lips with my fingers. I closed my eyes and felt the warm, sweet feel of the air brushing through my lips as I blew a kiss to my pokemon and mom. My eyes opened, but an unusual sight sight in front of me.

"Huh?" I gasped.

A cloud of pink mist covered my view as it went towards my mom and the pokemon. Once it came close proximity, I heard my mom cough as she began to breathe in the strange mist. Thinking that the pink cloud came from my breath, I quickly went back to the mirror in my room.

I took my barrettes that were clipping my long hair and placed them on my vanity table. My vanity table held all of my beauty products that I left behind on my journey. Besides the hair shampoos, extra brushes, and some perfumes, my beanie hat was lying on the table as well. As well as...

"Ash's hat?" I gasped.

I wasn't seeing things. The red and black hat with a blue pokeball symbol was set next to my hat was there. I grabbed my boyfriend's cap and began to question why he left without it. Since Pikachu is always with him, he would have taken it with him. A sudden possibility made me feared if Ash found Pikachu being stolen by Team Rocket while I was sleeping. If that was the case, then I'm sure that he'll handle them. He has Infernape on his side and his Sinnoh team to aid him. Good thing I slept with Piplup in my arms throughout the night.

I placed Ash's hat back onto the vanity table and spotted my comb. My hand was in reach of the brush, but something unexpected appeared. A vine came in plain sight as it grabbed my comb and escaped with it.

"Huh?"

"HEY!" I shouted, turning my head around.

The moment that I saw the moving vine, two mores vines wrapped my skinny waist and pulled me to my bed. It was only only two seconds, but I saw where the vines were growing from. They were coming from outside my window. They placed me on my bed as the vine with my hairbrush came closer to me.

"Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded, squirming out of the vines.

I held my eyes shut, hoping I wasn't going to become plant food. The feel of my comb brushing the top of my head cause me to open my lids. My body stopped squirming as I saw the vine with my comb doing my job. A smile oddly grew on my face, feeling the soft strokes of my brush. I didn't know whether to thank the mysterious plant or pray he wasn't just making me look good for lunch.

"Thank you...I guess?" I blinked

The two vines that were holding me, unwrapped themselves and went to the table. One vine grabbed a bottle of hair while the other one took another comb.

"Ah, Peach!" I sniffed. The shampoo.

"Good choice!" I commented

The vine with the shampoo gave the bottle, allowing me to open it up for it. With the bottle lid off, Ijust sat on my bed as I got the weirdest royal treated a girl could get. A young girl getting her hair done by Earth's creations. I saw myself being treated, wondering what the heck was going on with me. Before breakfast, I was instantly grow flowers. Now vines were doing my hair? This day was getting weirder than any day I lived.

* * *

**3 Minutes Later**

"Sniff sniff"

"Huh?" I looked at my nose.

For unknown reasons, my nose began twitching uncontrollably. As if it was picking up some kind of scent. I turned to the window behind me and found where the scent was coming from. Somewhere outside by the garden.

"Either that's a smelly flower or the shampoo." I said.

"Stop!" I commanded.

The vines out the window to return to where they came. I peek out the window and saw my helpers burrow back down to the ground below me. I checked out the garden once again and found some new additions on the field. Some large Rafflesias were in some patches eating some flies and some large pods were scattered throughout the garden pathways.

"Cool!" I said impressed.

"If I can grow plants and boss them to do my hair..." I said, moving out of the window and off my bed.

"Wonder if I can attack with them." I wondered, putting my barrettes back on.

"The Earth could be my weapon!" I pictured.

I was going ahead of myself as I was looking at the two hats lying in front of me. There was my beanie hat with the pink pokeball symbol and my boyfriend's red and black cap with the blue pokeball symbol. An evil grin formed my face as I stared at Ash's hat.

"I think I'll wear you for the day!" I said, grabbing Ash's hat.

"If Ash complains, a kiss from me will erase his temper." I replied, putting the hat on.

Like a glove, my boyfriend's cap fit just fine. I took one last look in the mirror and made some poses. Whether wearing it backwards or straight, the hat made me look more like a gangster than my own hat. I blew a kiss at my reflection, releasing more pink mist from my breath. The pink cloud bounced from the mirror and back to me. I breathed in some of the mist, clearing out the pink cloud of my own smell.

* * *

**Inside Dawn's Nose**

Ash's POV

"SNIIIIIFFFF!"

A powerful scent went up my nose, causing my cheeks burn with pleasure. I awoke from the smell, feeling poisoned by it. I blushed even harder as I watched the area bounce all over the place. The hole of light (Dawn's nostril) was flaring as rapidly as her heart beating, sucking up more pink mist for oxygen. For an unknown reason, even though it felt like a living prison inside Dawn's nose, I was somehow loving the view. Dawn's nostril flaring was like seeing a world wonder. Her sea of snot was like her own version of the ocean. As for nose hairs, they were like grass. Overgrown grass scattered all over the chamber.

"Smells like Dawn." I moaned with comfort

A strong gust of wind blew me out of my holding area, sending me to fly further through the depths of the chamber. Unfortunately, I fell right back to where the two exits branched out of. Luckily, I was still at ground level with the deadly mucus, lying on my stomach.

"Thank you!" I said, splashing like a toddler in the sticky swamp.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Robbing Pains!

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Outside Dawn's House**

Normal POV

Hiding in the bushes were the same villains who has been stalking on our heroes. A woman with long red/purplish hair, emerald pearl earrings, blue eyes, and a white uniform that had a red "R" on her chest. A man was crouching next to the woman with the same uniform. He had blue hair that went down to his shoulders. His emerald colored eyes were looking through a pair of binoculars, spying on the young coordinator inside her house. Lastly, a cat pokemon with a golden charm on his forehead was in between the humans.

"All I can see is the Twerpette in the house." The man informed.

"Wonder where the Twerp is." The cat pokemon said.

"We're finally in luck! Let's hurry and steal the small pokemon." The woman ordered.

"Even the Glameow?" The cat asked.

"Yes!" The woman nodded.

"What about Mamoswine?" The guy said, looking at the Mammoth pokemon.

"Taken care of!" The cat grinned evilly while holding an apple.

The feline threw the red fruit at Dawn's strongest pokemon. The fruit landed in front of the pokemon, waking him up with the sweet scent. Mamoswine got up on his feet and took a step forward. His eyes closed as he flared his snout, smelling the apple. With the scent being good, the huge pokemon devoured the small fruit in one a second, munching it into dozens of pieces due to his massive teeth. As the loud crunching noises were heard, the thieves walked out of the bushes. Mamoswine's eyes went wide as he felt drowsy, feeling the scrambled apple in his stomach. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Nighty-night!" The cat smirked.

"Prepare the nets!" Jessie cheered.

* * *

**Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV

"Sniff sniff"

The strange twitching of my nose came back as I picked up some kind of scent. Smelling like people who haven't bathed in weeks, the scent was coming from outside. I peaked back out the window and found three familiar insects in my garden. Three annoying cockroaches who have been pestering me and my friends.

"TEAM ROCKET!" I called out angrily.

"Gah, the Twerpette!" The villains exclaimed.

With no time to waste, I literally jumped out of my bedroom window and landed with ease like a ninja.

"Nice landing." Jessie commented.

"Give me back the pokemon!" I demanded, seeing all my small pokemon in a net.

"For what? For you to have more time powdering your nose?" Meowth responded.

"FYI, my nose is clean!" I said, wiggling my nose.

"It means, go the bathroom!" The cat translated.

"Why do you care about my health?" I wondered.

"Doesn't matter!" Jessie shouted.

"Carnivine, deal with her!" James ordered, throwing a pokeball.

A carnivorous plant pokemon was summoned out of his pokeball, but the usual happened between him and his master. Instead of attacking a defenseless girl like me, the pokemon went and embraced his trainer with his huge mouth. I just stood from where I was, giggling a little.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I suddenly collapsed onto the ground with massive pain inside me. From where the pain was coming from, it was hurting from inside my large intestines. While lying on my side, I clutched onto my belly while grinding my teeth in pain. Either the stomach bug began once more or something was growing inside.

"Not now!" I groaned.

* * *

**Inside Dawn's Large Intestines**

Dawn's POV

"CHUUUUUU!"

Electricity flowed all over the living chamber of nourishing food for the female host. The roar of the angry lily was heard as it released its weakened, but still strong morsel, Pikachu. A pair of vines caught the flying mouse and moved him in front of two red flowers. Both plants opened up, releasing sleep spores and putting the pokemon to sleep.

"Pii...aaaa"

A purple rose rose up from the depths of Dawn's acids as the vines stored the lily's food into the blooming plant for future consumptions.

* * *

**Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV

"Should we help her?" I heard Meowth say.

"I'm sure she's just having some digestion problems. Mexican food does that to you." Jessie answered.

"I don't think so, Jessie." James said.

"Vine?" I heard.

I raised my head up and found Carnivine standing in front of my vine. The plant pokemon's face was shielding me from the sun as he smiled down at me. He sent out his vines at my wrists, lifting my body into the air. Like a puppet on strings, I squirmed my body, trying to give the plant type the boot.

"Let me g-go!" I squirmed.

"I think you should stop, Carnivine!" James commanded.

The plant pokemon disobeyed as he spun me around like an old record. Ash's hat flew off of my head as I felt the world spinning. My color turned pale as I felt my stomach acting up. Puke filled my cheeks, making me feel worse.

"She's going to blow!" Meowth screamed.

"Carnivine, Stop! You're making her sicker!" James cried, running to his pokemon with Meowth.

"BBBBLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR ..."

It was too late. A mouth full of puke was vomited all over the poor pokemon. To add more to the vomit, a pink cloud blew out of my mouth, causing not only Carnivine, but also his trainer and Meowth. I got dropped like a rock back to the ground, feeling my head spinning like crazy as I quickly closed my eyes to reduce my sickness.

* * *

**1 Minute Later**

"**Screech!"**

"**BOOOOM!"**

"**AAAAHHHHhhhh..."**

The scream of a woman was heard, forcing me to wake up. My stomach ache was somehow gone as I slowly opened my eyelids. Four faces were staring at me while I was regaining my energyI saw the face of my mom, but the other three faces made me crawl backwards with fear. Meowth, James, and his Carnivine were creeping me out, giving me smiles.

"Gah, were you three trying to french kiss me?" I gasped.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" Meowth asked with concern.

"I'm al...Wait!" I paused.

"Did you just call me, Dawn?" I said in disbelief.

"YES!" James cheered, launching at me.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


End file.
